This invention relates generally to fishing lures, and more particularly, to a lure which tends to move downwardly in a water body, such as the ocean, as during trolling, and in response to increased forward speed of the lure in the water.
Prior lures have tended to rise in the water, as forward speed of the fishing boat increases. In many cases, this is undesirable, since the fish may be located at lower depth, whereas it is desired to increase boat speed. There is need for lures which embody the improved construction, modes of operation, and control results of the lure of the present invention.